The invention is designed to serve as a simulated natural “breeze screen” to keep garages cool. It functions by design of a fine mesh screen network, made of either metal, aluminum, plantain, or other fabric of manufacturer's choice. It allows air flow through the fine “air holes” that make up the “breeze screen” concept, which helps keep the garage cooler, while keeping large particles out of the garage, such as leaves, trash, debris, and animals Additionally, exhaust fumes from vehicles temporarily idling can escape before the door is completely opened.